In the sector of gymnastic machines for cardiovascular training, the use is well known of load groups provided with at least one rotating mechanical member carried by a frame of the machine and designed to act as dissipater of power exerted by a user on an implement coupled to the mechanical member directly or indirectly, through the interposition of a transmission device. Such a mechanical member, generally comprising a flywheel, presents a significant mass, to make the power exchange with the user easier during the machine operation, and, at the end of the training exercise, maintains its condition of rotary motion until the inertial torque associated with the flywheel is balanced by the resistant torque deriving from the combined action of the frictions present in the pair of members in relative motion, and of the inertia of the members usable for the actuation. It is easily understood that the flywheel stops when the inertial torque, linked to the rotating mass thereof, becomes lower than the resistant torque typical of the movable members of the machine that are connected to the flywheel. When this condition occurs, the flywheel is preferably arranged in a position, to which a given arrangement of the movable members of the machine corresponds, that can match with a stopping condition that must be released to allow starting of the machine from the rest operating condition. In particular, to release the machine it will be necessary to actuate contrarily the members used for the actuation and it can require great efforts for users with athletic preparation of any level. Obviously, such a problem occurs also in machines where the resistant/load group is of the electromechanical type.
In view of the above description, the problem of having available a machine for cardiovascular training, where the condition of mechanical block can be avoided, is currently unsolved, and represents an interesting challenge for the applicant, in order to facilitate these types of training through mechanical or electromechanical machines.
In view of the situation described above, it would be desirable to have available an economical safe gymnastic machine which, in addition to enabling to limit and possibly to overcome the typical drawbacks of the prior art illustrated above, could define a new standard for the cardiovascular training methods.